patafanclubfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Patapon 4: Królestwo
Patapon 4: Królestwo ''(in. Patafour, Patapon 4: Kingdom) to kolejna część Patapon, nawiązująca do wydarzeń przed Patapon 3 i po Patapon 2. Fabuła Po wybudowaniu mostu za Pałacem Patapole, Patapony z radością wyruszyły w następne, bujne i nieodkryte tereny. Po wybudowaniu kolejnego Patapolis, mieszczącego się na terenach Hoyuun, zaczęli świętować. Nie wiedzieli, że tuż tuż czychali przeciwnicy, którym nie podobało się przywłaszczanie terenu przez Patapony. Plemię postanowiło, aby kilka Pataponów ruszyło ku poszukiwaniu nowych terenów. 10 dni po wyruszeniu zostali złapani przez tutejszą Dynastię Ah-Oh ''(A-uu). Kiedy doszła wiadomość do Patapolis, że oddział został porwany, Hatapon i Hero natychmiast ruszyli by ich odzyskać. Co będzie dalej? Czy Hataponowi i Hero uda się ocalić oddział Pataponów? Misja - Na ratunek Pataponom Hatapon i Hero natychmiast ruszyli by pomóc zaginionemu oddziałowi. Czy im się uda? Po dumnym ocaleniu ekipy rozwścieczone dynastia zaczęła atakować jak najęta. Wysłała swoje wojska, aby zgładzić Patapony. Misja poboczna - Polowanie na dolinie Wunfun (misja ta jest zamiennikiem "Na ratunek Pataponom", pojawia się po przejściu) Po wykurzeniu wszelkich oddziałów Ah-Oh, tereny Wunfun zostały zamieszkane przez dzikie zwierzęta. Możesz tu pozyskać różne materiały! Misja - Odwet! Wojska Ah-oh wyruszyły by zgładzić Patapony. Czy Pataponom uda się przebrnąć przez tą dolinę? (Misja jest tylko raz, po pokonaniu robi się niedostępna) Po ciężkim boju z wojskami Ah-oh, obecny oddział był w większości stracony. Zostało jedynie trzech Yariponów, oraz oczywiście Hero z Hataponem. Gdy wracali aby odrodzić swoich towarzyszy, ujrzeli straszną rzecz. Patapolis było do reszty zdruzgotane. Uchował się Obelisk w kawałkach, z ołtarza zostały wykradzione wszystkie bronie i przedmioty... Drzewo Mater także zniknęło. Pustka. Meden została porwana. Misja - Odnaleźć Drzewo Mater Nasz ukochany Dodonga ponownie postanowił porwać Drzewo Mater. Odzyskaj je, by móc wskrzesić swoich towarzyszy! (Po pokonaniu Dodongi misja zmienia nazwę na "Wielki Smok Dodonga") Po odzyskaniu Drzewa Mater, możesz kreować rozmaite Patapony. Tylko jak, skoro nie masz kogo? Misja - Ku pogrzebanym Pataponom Legenda głosi, że na tych polach żyje sam, zapomniany, Gan Yaripon... (Misja jest tylko raz, po pokonaniu robi się niedostępna) Wyruszasz w tajemne lądy, spotykasz tam legendarnego Gana Yaripona, który powierzy ci moc, do tworzenia Yariponów, oraz szczątki jego braci... Bana Tatepona i Dona Yumipona. Po tej misji będziesz mógł już tworzyć Yariponów, Tateponów i Yumiponów. Misja - Fort Ah-Oh Spójrz! Ah-Oh wybudowali wielki fort na polanie Tuntun! Bierz broń i walcz! (Misję można powtarzać w nieskończoność) Misja - Przerażenie Czy kiedyś przeżyłeś/aś jakiś wielki strach który zaważył Twoim życiem? Na samym początku misji, widzimy, jak wojska Ah-Oh chcą, by jeden sprawdził, czy Patapony nie są w pobliżu. Wyrzucili pewnego, przerażonego żołnierza, a ten ruszył sprawdzić czy nikt się nie zbliża. Gdy zobaczył Patapony tak się przeraził, że błagał, by go nie zabijać. Mamy tutaj do wyboru - Atakować go, lub pozostać w swoim miejscu. Gdy nic nie zrobimy, on nam podziękuje, i poprosi o dołączenie do naszego wojska. Znów mamy do wyboru, akceptować, lub nie. Jeżeli akceptujemy, on pobiegnie w stronę Patapolis, a my zaczniemy walczyć. Jeżeli po pierwszym pytaniu go zabijemy, misja zakończy się niepowodzeniem, a po drugim pytaniu, gdy mu odmówimy, Ah-Oh posądzą go o zdradę i zabiją. Misja także zakończy się niepowodzeniem. Po powrocie do Patapolis, widzimy, że utworzył nam dwie maski. Teraz możemy je nałożyć na dowolnego Patapona jako element wyglądu. (ważne jest, by ubrać w maskę Hatapona) Misja - Pod maskami Użyj mask które zostały wytworzone przez przyjacielskiego Ah-Oh'a, ''aby się zamaskować, i nie zostać wykrytym przez wrogów!'' Musimy na tej misji mieć jedynie Hatapona, i któregoś z Pataponów (polecany Hero), a na nich muszą być maski Ah-Oh. Jeżeli nie będą - zostaną wykryci, a następnie wielkie wojsko zabije Patapony. Na tej misji odbywa się narada Króla Ighl wraz z Sonarchą, Leniożółwiem i Żarcioczułkiem. Maski są nam potrzebne, by podsłuchać ich zamiarów. Po naradzie wszyscy odejdą, a misja się zakończy. Ważne postacie Lord Makoton Makoton który został wskrzeszony przez plemię Ah-Oh, z nową siłą, gotowy by ponowić misję unicestwienia Pataponów. Nie jest lubiany przez Księcia. Król Ighl Król dynastii Ah-Oh. Książe Sonarchy Syn Króla Ighl, pełni jego rozkazy. Strażnik Leniożółw Jeden ze strażników pałacu Ah-Oh. Strażnik Żarcioczułek Drugi strażnik pałacu Ah-Oh, w przeszłości był rycerzem, lecz postrzega siebie jako wojownika. Ekwipunek Zawierając większość przedmiotów z Patapon 2, będzie można zdobywać przedmioty z Bossów, łącząc je w sety. Każdy set dodaje swój własny bonus, więc opłaca się każdy zbierać. Bossowie Dodonga Tak jak w poprzednich częściach gry, tak i w tej, pojawi się Dodonga, strzeżący Drzewa Mater. Ma takie same zdolności. Szansa na drop: Kamień poz. 1 - 60% Kamień poz. 2 - 40% Kamień poz. 3 - 25% Kamień poz. 4 - 10% Kamień poz. 5 - 2.5% Wszystkie części ekwipunku Dodongi - 0.5% Starożytny Hełm - 0.05% Kategoria:Fikcyjne Gry Patapon